Ashes to Ashes vs Doctor Who: crossed timelines
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: The Doctor turns up to help Alex just before she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life. He tells her to let Arthur Layton shoot her early so she can go back and be with Gene and doesn't have to choose between him and Molly.
1. Changing time

_Something old_

_Something new_

_Something borrowed_

_Something blue_

The crystal white jewelled headband was old. The sparkling, frilled, long cream dress was new. The white high heels were borrowed. The pendant on its chain was blue.

She walked up the isle in no haste whatsoever. Her hair was waved. She got to the alter where he stood. The love of her life; Pete. The year was 1994. He put a hand on her arm and she took a deep breath. He didn't look as if he wanted this. But if he didn't then why was he there?

'Do you Alexandra Caroline Price take him Peter Edmund Drake to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do'

'Do you Peter Edmund Drake take her Alexandra Caroline Price to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do'

'Does anyone know of any reason to why these two should not be wed?'

There was silence.

'I now…'

The doors burst open.

'I object!'

There were whispers among the crowd.

'Who are you and what is your reason for this?'

'I am the Doctor. And I object because he is having an affair!'

'What?' she scoffed

'Alex. He's not the love of your life. I know. I've met him. This man will break your heart if you marry him!'

The doors burst open again as she ran off. The Doctor went after her and chased her until they got to the Thames. She came to a halt hitting her hands hard against the safety bar stopping her from going further. He caught up with her.

'Who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor'

'Yes but Doctor who?'

'That's the one'

'Your name is Doctor who?'

'Well I can cope with that, but I prefer The Doctor to be quite honest'

'This is ridiculous!'

'No. What's ridiculous is that you wanted to marry him!'

'No it is not! Prove to me that this isn't just a trick to get me to go with you. And that you're not just some sick stalker!'

'Alright! You're three weeks pregnant and you're thinking of calling her Molly. The name of the future love of your life is Gene Hunt'

'Gene Hunt I know that name…'

'Yes you do. When you were ten years old you witnessed your parents car blowing up and killing them. You had gotten out of the car to fetch your stray red balloon…I like that word balloon…balloon….balloon…'

'Yeah we get the idea; you like the word balloon!...'

'Yeah. So; you saw it and a man came up to you, took your hand and took you away from it all'

'Yes, Evan, my godfather'

'No, Gene Hunt'

'What?'

'There was a woman in the middle of the road screaming because they were dead'

'Yes…'

'That was you…you were shot in the future and you went back in time to then…you fell in love with Gene Hunt'

'What are you talking about?'

'Because you're pregnant he'll leave you when she's six months old. You'll be on your own. When you're shot you end up with a choice; Gene Hunt; the love of your life, or Molly; your daughter. If you go now; she goes with you. You don't have to decide between the two. You raise her with him as her father! It's a logical outcome'

'And how do you expect I get there?'

'You have to be shot. By Arthur Layton'

'Layton!'

'Yes, he's the one that killed you in the future. This was because when your parents were killed he was hired to kill all three of you. He had to finish the job. He was hired by your father…'

'No!'

'Yes Alex'

'NO! I won't believe it!'

'You have to. Trust me!'

'Ok…I trust you'

'Come…'

He led her to the docks and they saw him.

'Arthur Layton. You have a job to do!'

'Ah, I see you have halved my job…thank you'

'Don't worry it's not a set-up…see you there'

With that he strutted off and a bullet flew into her.

Then she lived her life with an extra bit to it…Molly was there with her…as was Gene. She felt it couldn't be better. Then one night there he was again; the Doctor. What was he doing here? She went to him. he had lingered there to speak to her.

'What is it?'

'You agree that this place is better than the life I took you from?'

'Yes most definitely'

'Good I will leave you at peace'


	2. Family and false persuassion

Life was perfect. Gene, Alex and Molly. A family. Nothing could tear them apart. Nothing until Jim Keats. Gene and Molly had warned her that it was a trick. Molly had stuck with Gene. They tried to win her over. But she was wavering. Keats was slowly persuading her to join his ranks. There was nothing but her love for Molly and Gene keeping her there. Nothing but them and her love.

'Alex, he lied to you!'

'No, he's not a murderer! He can't be!'

'I'm sorry Alex. I truly am'

She retured home to find Gene and Molly cuddled up on the sofa watching cartoons. She watched them in awe before realising that he was a murderer. She grabbed Molly holding her behind her.

'Bols, what is it?'

'Go! Leave! I never want to see you again! I can't believe I trusted you!'

'Mum! What are you talking about?'

'Bols, she has a fair point'

'Sam Tyler! Do I need to explain myself?'

'Bols, he's not dead. They never found his body! Keats has it in for me! I promise you! I never hurt anyone and I'd never hurt you! That includes lying to you!'

'I'm sorry. I just...I...'

'He's confused you. I understand. That's what he does. He confuses people, then uses that to persuade them against me'

'I'm sorry Gene'

'I'm sorry Bols, I should never have let you near him'

Suddenly there was a metalic thrumming and Alex rolled her eyes.

'What the hell?' Gene asked

The door swung open.

'Oh, sorry Alex, wrong place, we're meant to be in Italy'

'You never could land in the right place'

'Don't I know it?'

'Why don't you stay for a cuppa while you're here?'

'I've got guests'

'Invite them in'

'Ok, won't be a sec'

'Who's that Bols?'

'The Doctor, the man that brought us together'

'Oh, ok then. I'm all for letting him stay for tea'

Suddenly a man and two women, who were chatting, left the TARDIS.

'River!'

'What? Can't a girl talk?'

'Yes, but at least be polite'

'Sorry mum!'

'Mum? You're older than her'

'That is the fun of time travel. Hun! Where are you? River Song, the Doctor's wife and these are my parents, Amy and Rory Pond'


End file.
